


Eight Crazy Nights

by Periphyton



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Omens is Jewish and so are we, Happy Hanukkah, M/M, Request for prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Periphyton/pseuds/Periphyton
Summary: Calling out for prompts
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), others
Comments: 21
Kudos: 22





	Eight Crazy Nights

Grad school is kicking my ass but the semester will be over in a month. I’ve got a list of prompts to work on once my last ecology paper is done.* So of course I need EVEN MORE fanfic prompts. 

Since there is a call for Good Omens Advent Calendar of Stories - which I’ve already made some suggestions for - here’s the Hanukkah version. 

What do we want Crowley and Azirpahale to do for Hanukkah this year? 8 nights, 8 stories** can be at any point in history, anything at all just Hanukkah themed. I’m not interested in NSFW Hanukkah stories personally, or massive trauma, or torturing Azirpahale (glares at Fanlan). 

Opening comments for ideas. 

* Yay soil nitrogen cycling and bioavailability in experimentally elevated carbon dioxide forest plots 

** Maybe more than 8 if we want.


End file.
